1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an exercise device generally, and particularly to a device for use in exercising a user's abdominal muscles. More specifically, this invention is concerned with an exercise device for assisting and improving the performance of abdominal lift exercises such as those associated with the wellknown Yoga physical fitness system. The device operates by applying an external force to the surface of the abdomen, stretching the abdominal muscles and thus enhancing the effectiveness of a general exercise program.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Although therapeutic medicine has clearly established the fact that muscles can retain their strength and elasticity only if they are forced to perform the equally important evenly balanced movements of both contracting and stretching, known exercise devices of the prior art are devoted to and limited to contraction of abdominal muscles only. The known exercisers are designed either for the development of mighty abdominal muscles or for superficially toning them by periodic contraction of these muscles against the resistance or impact produced by these devices.
The following are typical examples of the known prior art: (a) U.S. Pat. No. 4,257,589, issued on Mar. 24, 1981 to Homer G. Outlaw; and (b) Nautilus Abdominal Exercise Machine, manufactured by Nautilus Sport/Medical Industries, Inc. Outlaw uses a bowling ball suspended in pendulum fashion to bounce repeatedly off the exerciser's stomach; the Nautilus Machine emphasizes muscle contraction. Neither these or any other device of the prior art provide the uniquely beneficial abdominal muscle stretching produced by the exercise device of the present invention.